halfputfandomcom-20200213-history
Spice and Warforged/Confederate Politicians
The Federalists *Chancellor Walter Woodin - Head of State, de jure Prefect of the Capital, member of the Conservative Party. Mild-mannered and wants to negotiate a detente with Ame no Murakami. Has become quite unpopular because of this. *President Jan Steel - Head of the Executive Branch. Non-partisan position. Largely just a bureaucratic role, appointed by the Chancellor, which exists to put others' policies into effect. However, can claim emergency powers -- and for this reason, is the only individual who can override the constitutions of individual territories. Owing to the terror attacks of Light and Karpov, mass rioting and protests caused by tensions with Ame-no-Murakami, and the defeat of Frederick Guardian Gyro, President Steel has claimed emergency powers, effectively ousting Woodin and suspending the League. In her ascendancy speech, she claimed that "The Murakaman General Secretary once told me that I have no soul. But I have something much more valuable: a brain." As President, Steel has mobilized the Guards of the Prefectures to put down the rioting, and ordered the special forces of Thelalia-Gyro to crush Light and Karpov. Not two weeks after Steel's rise to power, Dorin Lathbrood was executed by General Khemed Gogz of Sputnik, causing the civil strife within the Confederacy to die down -- and since then Woodin has pressured the League to terminate Steel's emergency power. The Senators Heads of state of each of their individual territories, but also their representatives to the League of Legends. *Queen-President Carol Abbott Gyro, of Thelalia-Gyro - Hereditary, allied with the Conservative Party. In theory the people could elect a president who wasn't also the reigning monarch, but this has not happened for over 100 years. Descendent of Helix through Nulara Gyro, reowned for her charisma and grace, which keeps her subjects at ease. Economically libertarian, in the tradition of Lavaluka Gyro. *King Agog Kamemarsh IV, of New Ascalon - Hereditary, allied with the Conservative Party. Aside from military pursuits, active in promoting a new peaceful orcish culture, and stamping out Lucianism in New Ascalon. *Prefect Ulam Gaturn, of Spanos - Member of the Urban Party and Leader of the Opposition. Mostly known for posturing as the *true* pro-military senator because of his focus on infrastructure. *General-Prefect Aldous Hux, of Akadeos - Member of the Conservative Party, and Chancellor Woodin's most trusted right-hand man. Retired after a productive career as Supreme General of the Confederacy to be elected Prefect of Akadeos. Pro-kobold rights, but his bills are usually rejected by the party. Claims descent from Helix through Cafca the Aasimar. *Prefect Kailen Kag, of Aguos - Member of the Urban Party. A controversial, brutish figure, whose territory nevertheless runs like clockwork. *President Novato Mumford, of Poetsbane - Member of the Conservative Party, and the staunchest opponent of civil rights reform and urbanization in the League. Wants to bring back coal and other antiquated technology to protect the interests of his people. *Prefect Lurie Jacobson, of Oghillos - Member of the Expansion Party. Moderate in issues of domestic policy, but favors a more aggressive stance against Ame no Murakami. The Military *Supreme General Lucas Azumaya *Guardian Frederick Gyro the Martyrmaker *King Agog Kamemarsh IV